Kyuubi x2
by Mist Wings
Summary: Team 7 encounters a new team on their way to the Chuunin exams. One of the members holds a very important secret. Something from Kyuubi's past. Contains YAOI. Being revamped.
1. Chapter 1

**Kyuubi X2**

By: Kiri-chan

Authoress Note: Yo! This is a new fanfic I am writing about a team of OCs who meet up with Naruto and crew. One of them turns out to hold a very important secret. Something from Kyuubi's past. Oh, if you haven't read past the Chunnin exams, you may want to!

Rewritten Version!!

Warning: This fic contains YAOI

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other affiliated characters from the world of Kishimoto Masashi. I do however claim all of my OCs.

For those of you who can't figure it out:

"talking"**"Demon talking"**

'thoughts'**'Demon thinking'**

_Flashbacks_

Chapter 1:

"Get back here you brats!" Sakura yelled as she chased after the Konohamaru corps.

"Ahhhhh! It's a monster! Run for your lives!" Konohamaru shouted as he looked back to see Sakura's face of fury. Suddenly he ran into a solid black mass of something. Konohamaru started to look up before he felt a tug on his scarf and a hand pulled him up off the ground to stare in the face of the boy he had run into.

"What where you're going brat! That hurt!" the boy yelled at him as he tightened his grip on Konohamaru's scarf.

Konohamaru was by now quite scared of the man in front of him.

"Hey we're gonna get yelled at later if you keep that up." The blonde beside him said.

"Konohamaru-kun…" Moegi whimpered as she looked at the man in front of her.

"Hey! Let Konohamaru go you fatass!" Naruto shouted as he caught up with the children.

"Oh look. Another brat, he looks weak too." Kankuro said as he looked at Naruto.

"I am not weak you bastard!" was Naruto's reply.

"I doubt that," the older genin smirked.

"I wouldn't if I were you." A voice replied from his left. Kankuro looked around for the voice, but couldn't seem to find it.

"Heh, looks like another weak little genin too scared to even show his face!" Kankuro said. Suddenly, he felt cold steel pressed to his neck.

"Heh, looks like a bully scared of his own treatment." the now revealed voice said. She had long dark purple hair tied in a braid reaching her lower back. She was wearing dark grey pant and a purple short sleeve shirt. Naruto could also see the rest of her fishnet undershirt where it ended at her elbows. She had black fingerless gloves with darkened metal plates on them. Her headband was tied around her waist, but he couldn't see the symbol since her back was turned to him.

Kankuro gulped as the blade of the kunai was pressed against his throat. "Let the boy go and I'll think about not cutting you open." she said calmly, pressing the kunai a bit more to draw a thin line of blood. Kankuro nodded, trying not to agitate the kunai on his neck and Konohamaru fell to the floor and scampered behind Naruto.

The girl stepped back and then said "You can come down now you know." Everyone looked in shock as a new boy appeared from a swirl of sand. "Nice of you to finally show your face Gaara."

The new boy, now identified as Gaara, stared at the girl in front of him. "Who are you?" He asked plainly and without emotion.

"Hmm, you should know that already. But just in case the stupid raccoon actually forgot me, I will give you one hint." She looked at Gaara and he noticed in shock when her eyes changed, they bled over to red and the pupil elongated to form a slit. She blinked and they returned to normal.

Gaara started for a second more before turning around. "Kankuro, you are an embarrassment to our village. Do anything stupid like that again and I'll kill you."He then walked off, followed meekly by his two teammates.

"Well, they were a fun distraction, no?" So saying, the girl turned around and gave a smile to the small crowd in front of her.

"Who are you?!" Naruto finally burst out. She opened her eyes and looked at him. Naruto's breath came in a gasp. Her eyes were a bright blue, even brighter than his own sapphire orbs. The pupil was also oval.

"Me? You should also know who I am Uzumaki-kun." She gave the blonde a bright smile.

Sakura stared at he girl in front of her. She was so different from when she held a kunai to that other boy's neck. The personality change was strange.

"Hmm, but I guess if I am going to give my name, I would at least like the common courtesy of giving it to you myself. I don't supposed you would mind coming down off of that tree now would you?" She looked over at a tree that was beside the road.

Sasuke jumped off with a "hn" and walked over to his teammates. He hadn't thought the girl could sense him. 'But then again, she sensed that Gaara guy, and even I didn't notice him.' Sasuke scowled at the fact that this girl might be better than him.

"Now, I can introduce myself properly." She grinned and continued. "My name is Inou Riya. Pleased to meet you!"

The others just stared at the girl in front of them.

"Hn." Sasuke started (a/n: wonderful start there Sasuke, real poetic) "What village are you from." He was looking at her headband. All it had on it was circle.

"Huh, my village. Oh you wouldn't know about it I guess. We were one of the few ones left in the world before we had to come here." She murmured to herself so lightly that Team 7 almost didn't hear. "I am from the Hidden Night Village."

"Hidden Night Village?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, we are one of the few true Hidden Villages left. No one besides our own shinobi actually know where the village is located."

"How do you get missions them?" Sakura asked confused.

"Ah, we go and hire ourselves. Not often though. We are mostly self sufficient. That is one of the reasons you would not have heard of us.

Sakura looked like she wanted to ask some more questions, but she was cut off as two new people landed beside Riya.

"What were you doing. You know we aren't supposed to talk about Night." The new girl said as she hit Riya on top of the head. "We have to be going now, sorry to have bothered you." she said.

The boy on the other side nodded as the girl hit Riya on the head again before leaping off, yelling something about a tree.

Riya looked back at the others before running off to catch up with the other two who had bounded away after apologizing.

"Strange people," Konohamaru said as he looked at where they had left. "Well, we have to go too Naruto-nii, we don't want to catch any ugliness from being around her." He pointed with his thumb at Sakura who bristled with rage.

"We'll play again later right?!" he said as he started to run off.

"Sure!" Naruto called back as he looked at the sight before him a little while before turning his head in the direction that the strange girl had gone.

* * *

a/n: Chapter One has been rewritten!! Is it any better? Can you even tell? I'll get the second up now too! Double Time!

Ja ne,

Kiri-chan


	2. Chapter 2

**KyuubiX****2**

By: Kiri-chan

Authoress Note: Yo! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Here is the next one!

Rewritten

Warning: This fic contains YAOI

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other affiliated characters from the world of Kishimoto Masashi. I do however claim all of my OCs.

For those of you who can't figure it out:

"talking"**"Demon talking"**

'thoughts'**'Demon thinking'**

_Flashbacks_

Chapter 2:

Gaara stared at the room around him without interest. None of the people there looked very strong to him. There was one though that had yet to come in.

_"Hmm, you should know that already. But just in case the stupid raccoon actually forgot me, I will give you one hint." She looked at Gaara and he noticed in shock when her eyes changed, they bled over to red and the pupil elongated to form a slit. She blinked and they returned to normal._

He had been asking Shukakau who she was, but the raccoon demon didn't want to answer. 'Those eyes though, I am sure she is a container as well.' Gaara thought.

"Riya! Would you slow down! Haru and I can't run as you can!"

"Sachiko! Can't you go faster! I want get there in time to see them again! It's been years and if I don't get to see them again something bad might happen." Riya finished in an almost sing-song fashion as she looked back at her two teammates. "I still have those pictures you know!" She called out.

"WHAT! You said you got rid of them! Why the hell do you still have them?" Sachiko finished as she tried to increase her speed to catch up with the giggling girl in front of her.

Haru sighed and increased his pace as well. It wouldn't do for him to fall behind of those two. Who knew what would happen.

Naruto looked at the ninja around him. Most of them were glaring at the rookies. "Humph, what's their problem?" Naruto wondered quietly.

"Hey you rookies better quiet down. Otherwise you'll be attacked." A boy will silver-gray hair walked up to the circle of genins.

'Oh, that was why they were mad, we were loud. I can show you loud..hehe' Naruto suppressed a shudder of excitement. "My name's Naruto Uzumaki! And I'm gonna beat all of you!" He put his hands behind his head and grinned.

"Idiot." Sakura said as the glares around them intensified.

"Hn." Sasuke said as he looked around at all of the other genins.

"We're here!" a voice shouted loudly from behind all of them.

-BAM!-

"Yes! We made it in time! I told you to run didn't I!" Riya jumped around in glee.

"Just shut up and burn the pictures." the girl beside her said.

"What pictures?" Riya said as she tilted her head.

The girl looked at her stupidly before rage started to color her face. She lifted her hands to make handseals when she noticed that everyone in the room was staring at her. She lowered her hands and sighed.

"He he, nice Sachiko." Riya said as she turned around to look at everyone. "What? Are we suppose to be being quiet?" she asked.

"Hey! It's you!" Naruto yelled out at them.

"See, he's not being quiet, yet all of you glare at me, sheesh. Hi Naruto-kun!" Riya said after sending a small glare of her own to the assembled genin, some of whom shivered inexplicably.

"Since I didn't get a chance to introduce you earlier." She spun on her heel and dragged her teammates over. "Naruto, this is Sachiko. She's kinda the mother of the group." She shoved the other girl forward, neatly avoiding a fist aimed at her head. "And this is Haru." She pointed at the last member of her team. She leaned in close to the blonde to whisper to him. "He doesn't talk much, but he's really nice if you're nice to him."

Naruto nodded as he filed that away for later. He looked the other two over and suddenly seemed to notice that Haru was wearing an orange shirt. "Hey! I knew it! Orange is the best ninja color!" He sped across the short distance to look at the shirt that the other was wearing. It was cut at the shoulders, allowing it to fall down and show off smooth tanned skin. The edges were trimmed in a subtle mix of browns and the full sleeves fell down and covered half of his hands. The shirt also ended above his stomach, allowing Naruto to see the muscles that had been built up there.

"Been anywhere interesting since we last met?" Riya asked him as he continued to inspect her teammates shirt in an almost reverent way.

"Hmm, the only place I can think of is Ichiraku." Naruto said as he tilted his head. He smiled at the purple haired girl behind him.

"What's Ichiraku?" Riya asked him.

"Oh, it's the greatest ramen stand in Konoha!" Naruto practically yelled, once again attracting the glares of several other genin.

'Please say he didn't say ramen.' Sachiko prayed.

"Ramen! You have to show me! Ramen is only the best food in the world!" Riya shouted out. She immediately grabbed Naruto's hands and swung him around to start prancing around the room.

"Finally! Someone who understands me! I have been trying to get Sakura and Sasuke to go there forever!" Naruto exclaimed while getting whacked by his hair as it flew around his face from the force of the girl apparently leeched onto his wrists.

"Please say you'll show me where it is after we get out of here!" Riya asked/pleaded. She widened her eyes and pouted out her lower lip for the blonde.

"Sure!" Naruto came the cheerful response.

All the while, the whole room had only one thought on their minds. 'Those two, are totally in sync.'

"So anyway," Ino said as she turned away from the two ramen addicts. "What did you come over here for anyway? Just to tell us to be quiet?"

"Ah," the silver-haired boy started, "my name is Kabuto and I was wondering in you wanted any information on any of the teams here. Since you are all rookies here, I figured you may need some help. He pulled out a pack of cards as he looked over his glasses at them. "These are my nin-info cards. They have information on everything I have gathered from these exams so far."

Most of the rookies stared at the cards in his hands. Sasuke stepped up first. "Do you have anything on Rock Lee, Sabaku no Gaara, or Inou Riya?"

"That's no fun, you know their names. Hmm, let's see." Kabuto swiped his hand across the deck of cards and came away with three. "First, Rock Lee." He placed the card on the ground and started to rotate it. When it stopped, it displayed a chart of different information, along with pictures of different people. "He is very good at taijutsu, however he has not been recorded with any skills at ninjutsu or genjutsu. His teammates are Hyuuga Neji, and TenTen." He placed the second card down on the ground and started to rotate it as well. "Sabaku no Gaara. Wow. He has completed one B-ranked mission. The surprising thing about him is that he has come back from all his missions without a scratch." He placed the third card down on the ground and started to rotate it as well. Before the information showed up though, the edges of the card started to burn with a white flame. "What?" Kabuto cried as he snatched his hand back and looked over to the now quiet Riya standing in front of him

"I allowed the others as it doesn't hurt to get information on the enemy, however, I will not allow my own information to be so easily revealed." She turned around and walked back to her two teammates.

The Rookie 9 stared after her.

"She wasn't like that before." Ino said as she looked over at the girl.

"I know, it's almost like she has two personalities." Kiba said before shivering slightly. He didn't say it to the others, but when she had burned that card, her smell had changed. It had become somehow more feral and dangerous. He looked over at Shino and saw a slight movement on the boy. Most people would have dismissed it, but having been around the bug boy for so long, he could tell that Shino's bugs must be aggravated as well. He looked back over at the girl one more time before turning to where the rest of the rookies were asking Team 7 how they had met the strange team.

"So how did you meet them?" Ino asked Sakura.

"We met the other day, after we had gotten our exam forms. One of Naruto's friends had run into a scary guy from the sand and she showed up and saved him. It was strange. She was even able to sense Sasuke-kun when he was hiding in the tree." She gave a fearful glance to the girl.

"I think…I've met her before." Naruto mumbled as he thought back to when he first met the girl. _"Me? You should also know who I am Uzumaki-kun." _'How would I have known her?' Naruto was broken out of his thoughts as a loud boom echoed throughout the small room.

The proctors had arrived.

* * *

Yay, next chapter done being rewritten! Hope you all like it! Please review, they always help.

Ja ne,

Kiri-chan


End file.
